


Intervention

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, HP: EWE, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione works too much, and Parvati thinks it’s time for an intervention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intervention

“I don’t have time to try all those on, Parvati.” Hermione looks at the stack of different colored robes that Parvati is holding. “I have a meeting in an hour. I just stopped by to quickly find something for the wedding.”

“You’ve been putting me off for weeks, Hermione.” Parvati shakes her head. “You’re always working. It’s almost six, which is far too late for business meetings.”

“Did Harry and Ron speak with you?” Hermione arches a brow. “You’re starting to sound just like them. I have a job that requires a more flexible schedule, so my hours are different.”

“Every time I see you, you’re stressed and tired.” Parvati rolls her eyes. “All work and no play is going to make Hermione turn into Umbridge!”

Hermione wrinkles her nose. “Did you have to make that comparison? There better not be any pink robes in that stack.”

“No pink. It would make you look washed out with how pale you’ve become. Yet another drawback to working non-stop.” Parvati ushers her into one of the changing rooms. “For the record, I haven’t been speaking to your boys. Any of your friends can see how tense you are all the time.”

“I’ll take time off after my current project,” she says, knowing there’s not much chance of that but hopefully it’ll prevent Parvati from continuing to discuss her workaholic tendencies.

“Liar,” Parvati sing songs. “You always look towards the left when you’re lying.”

“I do not.”

“Do too! I figured that out by third year when you were sneaking around everywhere and telling me and Lavender that you were just in the library.”

“I don’t have any tells, regardless of what you’ve tried to convince yourself. And I’m not lying. I’ll take a day off when I finish this project. Anyway, I’m going to have to take time off to attend Susan’s wedding.”

“That doesn’t count. It’s a social obligation. That’s not the same as taking time to yourself and just relaxing.”

“I can relax at social obligations.”

“You could but you don’t. Anytime there are more than a dozen people around, you get edgy. Susan’s invited several hundred, so you’ll make an appearance, linger in a corner around Harry, Ron, Ginny, and whoever else drifts that way, then you’ll leave early after the speeches are done.”

Hermione frowns at Parvati. “I don’t always do that,” she denies, though she knows it’s pointless. “You need to start paying attention to things other than my habits.”

Parvati grins. “I’m just more observant than you give me credit for. Now, go try on robes. I made Susan’s wedding robes in a beautiful shade of green, so no one else can wear green. Other than that, she has no restrictions on robe colors.”

“I wish she hadn’t bothered with a formal wizarding ceremony,” Hermione admits. “I prefer just using one of the dresses that I’ve already got instead of having to buy new robes that aren’t at all practical for work.”

“Stop that.” Parvati pinches her arm lightly. “I make beautiful robes, and you’re lucky to have a chance to buy one.”

“Yes, you do,” she agrees. Fashion might not interest her, but she’s aware enough to know that Parvati designs amazing clothing. Her robes are especially sought after for being so modern and vibrant. “But I don’t have much reason to dress up, so it’s not the most practical way to spend money.”

“Always practical. What are we going to do with you?” Parvati puts the robes down and shakes her head. “Try the red one first then the purple one. I just finished both of those, and I think the purple one is especially appealing to your taste. I’ll check on you in a bit.”

“I might be done before you get the chance,” she says, knowing she isn’t going to try on all of the robes. She’ll try one or two and choose from those. She isn’t very particular about clothes, after all.

After Parvati closes the door, Hermione gets undressed and picks up the red robe. She tries it on and looks at her reflection in the mirrors. It’s beautiful, and the red does look nice with her hair. She almost decides to just take it, but Parvati seemed adamant about the purple robe, so she decides to try it on, too. It’s very beautiful, so Hermione understands why Parvati is proud of the design. It is lower cut than she usually wears, more form fitting, but the color is amazing.

“How do they look?” Parvati opens the door and steps inside. She looks at the mirror and grins. “Oh, I knew you’d look gorgeous in that. I designed it for you, and it looks as good as I imagined. You have to take it.”

“It isn’t too sexy for a wedding?” she asks, tugging on the neckline a little. “I feel like it’s saying ‘hello, look at my breasts’, which isn’t something I really want to say.”

Parvati walks up behind her and reaches around her to fix the neckline. “You have amazing breasts. You should be proud of your curves. If I had those, I probably wouldn’t even wear a shirt because I’d want everyone to admire them.”

“While the wizarding world is rather lenient, I don’t think they’d approve of you running around half naked,” she points out, blushing as Parvati keeps messing with the neckline of her robe. Her hands keep drifting over her breasts, and Hermione’s starting to wonder how she can slip that many times.

“You’re probably right. They don’t seem to value the human form as much as I wish,” Parvati says. “You’re still so tense, Hermione.”

“I’m sorry, but I can’t really relax when you’re practically fondling my breasts,” Hermione mutters, looking down pointedly to stare at where Parvati’s hands are now actually just cupping her breasts.

“Well, do you blame me? I like breasts, and I’ve wanted to get my hands on these for years.” Parvati gives her a wicked smile before she deliberately squeezes. “I think it’s time for an intervention. You work too hard, and you’re always so tense. As one of your former dorm mates and one of your few female friends, I’m going to accept the responsibility of helping you relax.”

“I have to get to a meeting,” Hermione says, blinking when she realizes what she said. She had planned to tell Parvati that she doesn’t need any interventions, and that she certainly doesn’t need whatever Parvati has in mind to help her relax. But it feels really nice to have someone touching her, to be wanted, and she’s more tempted than she’d have ever thought possible.

“We’ll just have to rush, won’t we?” Parvati presses Hermione against the mirror. She licks her neck and bites down lightly. “Consider this a starter, Hermione. Just enough to whet your appetite and get you hungry for the main course.”

The mirror is cool against her face, and Hermione closes her eyes when she feels the robe being tugged up. “I’ve never…”

“At all or just with another woman?” Parvati has pulled her robe up now, and she’s stroking her thighs with her fingernails.

“With another woman,” she murmurs. It’s not like she hasn’t considered it before, but she’s never had the opportunity before to explore it.

“Don’t worry. I’ll be gentle, sweet,” Parvati promises. She slides her hand into Hermione’s knickers, moving her fingertips teasingly. “You’re going to focus on how this feels and stop thinking. You need to relax and enjoy pleasure.”

“I don’t have time for teasing,” Hermione says, biting her lip when Parvati listens and stops the playful touching.

“Lean into me more. I want to touch those beautiful breasts while I make you come on my fingers.” Parvati doesn’t waste time when Hermione does as told, squeezing and rubbing her nipples while kissing her neck and cheek.

Hermione turns her head so that she can kiss Parvati, no longer interested in just standing there passively. She returns the kiss, sliding her fingers inside Hermione as the kiss deepens. When Parvati begins to rub her clit, Hermione knows she won’t last long. It’s so good, and she starts rolling her hips, pressing her arse against Parvati.

“That’s it, sweet. Fuck my hand,” Parvati murmurs, squeezing her breast and tweaking her nipple. “You have to hurry, remember? You’ll be going to your meeting with your come soaked knickers and my voice still whispering in your ear, won’t you? You’ll be thinking about finishing work so quickly so you can come back here and thank me for my intervention. I can’t wait to see your pretty face pressed against my cunt.”

Hermione gasps when she comes, her orgasm surprising her as she falls forward against the mirror. Parvati follows her forward, continuing to use her fingers while talking about her plans for them when Hermione’s meeting is over. Finally, she kisses Hermione’s cheek and straightens up, pulling her hand out of Hermione’s knickers.

“Alright, Hermione?” she asks, licking her fingers clean when Hermione looks at her.

“Yes,” she says, moving her hand to her hair when she takes a look in the mirror. “I’m definitely relaxed, so your intervention appears to have worked.”

“Well, it isn’t my best effort, but that’s not my fault. You’re in a hurry, so I had to go in for the kill. I actually prefer a lot more teasing,” Parvati admits. “Still, you taste delicious, and I wish I’d had more time to just savor you.” She wiggles her eyebrows and grins. “Now, though, we need to get you out of that robe and dressed for your meeting or you might be late, which would ruin all my efforts to help you relax.”

“I’ll buy this robe,” Hermione says, helping Parvati take it off. “And the red one, too. They’re both beautiful.” She pulls on her work robe and stares in the mirror, watching Parvati smile at the compliment. She keeps watching as Parvati folds the two robes, being careful with each of them and smiling despite not getting an orgasm of her own.

“I’m really pleased that you like them. I designed them for you, after you contacted me about getting something for the wedding. I thought you’d look great in either of them, but the purple one is my favorite. Even more so now.” Parvati looks over at Hermione, not realizing that she’s being watched. “I’ll take this up front and wrap them so you can take them with you.”

“What about later?” Hermione watches Parvati’s face, needing to know if this has just been an effort to get her off or if she actually meant the things she’d said about wanting to do even more things when Hermione’s not rushing off to a meeting.

Parvati ducks her head and tucks her hair behind her ear. “I’m not going to hold you to that, Hermione. I know I came on strong, but I’ve seen you working so hard and never taking time for yourself that I decided to help you while also doing something that I’ve wanted to do for a while when I had the opportunity. I’ll have these ready for you when you come up front.”

“When do you close?” she asks, turning to face Parvati.

“I close at five. I locked up before I came in to check on you. I might be daring, but I wouldn’t have done all that if anyone could have just walked in to buy something.”

Hermione watches her leave the room, and she thinks about everything that’s happened while she finishes getting dressed. When she goes up front, she’s made a decision and actually feels somewhat daring herself. “Could I borrow your owl?”

“Sure. Do you need writing supplies?” 

“Yes, that would be lovely.”

Parvati gets parchment and a quill from under the counter. “You’d better hurry or you might be late.”

“It’s fine.” After writing out a quick note, she gives it to Parvati’s owl and sends it off. Once she finishes taking care of business, she looks at Parvati and smiles. “I just rescheduled my meeting.”

“What?” Parvati blinks at her. “Really?”

“Really.” Hermione steps closer to Parvati and reaches out to cup her jaw. “I guess I’m just too hungry to wait for the main course.”

“Oh, thank Merlin. This self-sacrificing thing is not for me at all,” Parvati admits, leaning over to kiss her. She pulls back. “We should go upstairs to my flat.”

“That would be good.” Hermione smiles before stealing another kiss. “I might not know what I’m doing, but I’ve been told that I’m an excellent student.”

Parvati giggles. “I have no doubt that you’ll be getting Os in no time.”

End


End file.
